


Squib and the Fire

by ShenShao



Series: Squib Fantasy Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Multi - Freeform, squib!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenShao/pseuds/ShenShao
Summary: Harry, a Squib at Hogwarts, was excited for the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place. But with his excitement, he didn't think he would be chosen to participate too. Join Harry Potter as he challenges his way through the tournament while being a Squib. AU Goblet of Fire. Squib!Harry. OOC in some parts. Rated T for now. Will change later if need be.





	1. The Princess and the Squib Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a fun and free Fanfiction. All rights are to J.K. Rowling.

Excitement was never dying down in Hogwarts. In the span of one month, the news of two schools from across Europe arriving for the Triwizard tournament fueled the students of Hogwarts with a sense of interest and of course excitement. These two schools were said to be arriving around seven o'clock sharp to a well cleaned and prepped Hogwarts. But it wasn't only the students that were intrigued by the current events but even the staff looked forward to the arrival of the schools. Even a small time Squib like Harry Potter who was always fascinated with magic felt his heart leap with joy to new events taking place.

Harry Potter was a seventeen year old Squib boy with emerald eyes and unruly black hair plus glasses. He currently lived with a man named Rubeus Hagrid who happened to be a half-giant wizard with the most friendly smile and beard to match it. Losing his parents at a young age, Harry had no memory of them but his only memory was following the teachings he was given by Hagrid who was the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts. Harry, though he was a boy who could never use magic for the life of him, was in love with the concept of 'Magic' which made his job as assistant Grounds Keeper an adventure for the boy. Taking care of many magical beasts and creatures was his favorite part of his job. He spent many days cleaning the Owlery to taking care of the Hippogrifs. He actually hated this task the most since most of the Hippogrifs are to playful. This caused feeding times and cleaning times to be very stressful since most of the flock that he was in charge of was the youngest of the herd.

"Bloody Grif! I bowed already!"

The currently Hippogrif that was being currently fed by Harry was giving him a hard time. Harry, who was currently trying to feed the creature with it's favorite chum of worms, was not having at it at all.

"I bowed I said! It's like you're doing this on purpose Leaftalon!"

The Hippogrif 'Leaftalon' just snorted and laid down on its hind legs which made Harry more infuriated. Leaftalon didn't show a look of amusement but Harry could have swear there was a playful glint in the creatures eyes.

"Fine. If you don't want your supper then I will give it to Seawing. She deserves a second meal for being so good today anyways."

Harry huffed has he turned away from Leaftalon. He was about to make his way to Seawing when he felt a soft tug on his robes. He sighed softly has he cocked his head to the side to reveal Leaftalon bowing down to him. Harry turned around and bowed back. He placed the chum right in front of Leaftalon which Leaftalon took it upon itself to gulp it all down. Harry sighed has he softly stroked Leaftalon's feathers.

"Now was that hard?"

The only response Harry got back was a soft snort that Leaftalon managed to let escape in the middle of eating. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Leaftalon. Love you too you bloody Grif."

He pat the back of Leaftalon one last time as he grabbed the now empty bucket of chum and made his way out of the Hippogrif stable. His day was barely starting but his energy that he currently had didn't come from a good nights sleep but rather excitement of the arivvial of the new schools. He was about to make his way to his hut before he was flagged down by Hagrid who was coming by with another Hippogrif.

"Hello Harry! Done with yeh chores? I reckon those bloody Hippogrifs givin' yeh trouble?"

"Other then Leaftalon? No not really."

"Ahh Leaftalon. Bloody mess that one. Always a trouble maker."

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh as Harry rolled his eyes for the third time today. His eyes wondered to the strange colored Hippogrif. Most of the colors he had dealt with were either bronze or stormy grey but this black one was an interesting color.

"Hey Hagrid, whats with the black Hippogrif?"

"Oh this? This is an inky black Hippogrif Harry. Very rare to get actually. Just got it from the market for a good price!"

With this Harry gave a glare at Hagrid which made the wizard start to sweat. Crossing his arms, Harry gave a questioning look towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid. You did run this by Master Dumbledore yes?"

Hagrid just turned his head away from Harry has he got closer.

"Right Hagrid?"

Hagrid silently ignored his student while swiftly making his way towards the stable with the black Hippogrif. Harry was not having any of this. His usual rant started the moment Hagrid ignored his question. It didn't even stop when Hagrid fully got the Hippogrif settled and locked the stable door behind him.

"-swear Hagrid! It's like you don't have a sense for the rules!"

"Oh off it Harry. I was goin' to tell Dumbledore later this evenin' abou' the Hippogrif at diner. No harm to it. Now did yeh finish yeh chores or not?"

Harry just shook his head at his master antics as he sighed deeply. This meant more paperwork to go through which he didn't want to spend his lovely evening doing.

"Yes Hagrid. I finished all my chores for the day."

"Even-"

"Yes."

"Yes Hagrid. Even the Owlery since we did it this morning together remember?"

"Right yeh're Harry. Good stuff. Now the new schools are comin' in a few hours so we must be ready to take in Beauxbatons's Abraxan. There will be at leas' eigh' of them Harry so be careful when handling them."

This sent a spark in Harry's eyes which Hagrid smiled at. He knew Harry was always excited to meet new magical creatures or beast which was probably one of the reasons why he always bought them without permission from their Headmaster. Even if it did cause his student to pull his hair out at the ends. Smiling in a daze, Hagrid dragged his daydreaming student back to their hut so they could get ready for the arrival of the Beauxbatons

[Squib]

Fleur Delacour wasn't excited on her current trip to the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone that was attending it with her were all estatic to participate in the tournament but not Fluer. She had enough of all the fame as it is. Being half veela and having a father who was the french minister was enough fame she wanted in her life. Most of the time she had a hard time making friends with anyone. All the time, the boys drooled while looking at her which caused the girls to accuse of her many things. She didn't even want the attention! Instead of dealing with the drama, she stayed to herself while giving a cold approach to things. But of course just like every other person, she at least had a friend or two. Luckly one of those friend were with her. Her friend Clara was a close friend of hers who she had the beginning of her school years. Which was the same person who was none stop quoting french muggle movie quotes over and over again.

"For the last time Clara! Stop with the silly muggle talk or I will cast Densaugo Hex on you!" Fluer said in French.

Clara gave a mocked hurt look at her silver haired blue eyed friend. Clara herself was also a beautiful girl with curves and long black hair to match. She wasn't as beautiful as Fleur she felt but she at least was at the top of her league. Besides she rarely had interest in such things such as love.

"But Fleur my dear! I thought you loved my movie quotes! I am hurt!"

Fleur rolled her eyes at her friends antics and tossed a pillow at Clara's face. Her friend just laughed has she avoided the pillow. Fleur knew that Clara was only being annoying to make her feel better about the trip which she was grateful for. In all honesty, Fleur wanted her friend Clara to be the one to participate in the tournament. She was rooting for her from the bottom of her heart. Taking a long sigh at the thought of the tournament, Fleur was wondering when they were going to arrive at the school called "Hogwarts". She found the name a bit crude for what it was named. Though she read many things about the school in her academies library, she still didn't like the information she had on the school which seemed to be less about it's achievements and more of the misdeeds it produced.

"Fleur! We are landing soon!"

Clara's remark brought Fleur out of her thought process and allowed her to smile. Her friends behavior over the trip was one of the things that calmed her down. She shook her head in admirration of her friend who was praticaly almost about to jump out the window of the carriage.

"Yes yes Clara. Now calm down before you manners beset your position as a lady."

[Squib]

Harry yawned into his sleeve has his robes danced against the chilly wind. It wasn't even Halloween yet the air around Hogwarts could have made the Black Lake freeze over many times over. Of course Harry wasn't bothered by this cold which Hagrid by his side agreed with. It was about to be noon with no sign of any school arriving at all. Of course this didn't stop almost all the students waiting for the two schools arriving. Harry didn't care of the crowd but was more concerned of the arrival of Beauxbatons. Harry was getting quite annoyed which could be seen by the way his foot tapped against the uneven ground.

"Hagrid... How much longer?"

"Shouldn' be that much longer Harry. They should be arrivin' shortly. Keep yeh're wit to yeh."

Harry rolled his eyes at his master. He knew very well it was perfectly healthy to have a fascination with things magical but Hagrid disagreed with Harry's methods. Of course Harry knew all about Hagrid's love for magical creatures and beast which made him scoff but still loved the big softy of a giant. He was about to complain more about how much longer it was taking till he heard a soft neigh from above. But over time this neigh got more fierce the closer a black object in the air got closer to where they were standing. Harry gasped in astonishment and awe.

"..Hagrid is that...?"

Hagrid beamed at his student as he softly shook Harry's shoulder to get him back into reality. Harry himself couldn't take his eyes off the majestic beasts that looked like they were floating on air as they ran.

"Indeed Harry. Those are Abraxan. Mighty lookin' arn' they? Very rare to breed. Only some parts around the world breed them. Very intimidatin'."

Harry could only nod in response with his eyes lighting up like fireworks. Hagrid let out a soft chuckled and got ready to receive they might steeds. Taking his signal paddles, Hagrid signaled the carriage to land right in front of him but it sorely missed him. Ducking quickly, Hagrid had to tackle Harry before he had his head cleaned off. Both of the two landed on the ground with a grunt before Hagrid got off him. He looked up at the carriage with anger.

"Sorry Harry. Bloody driver didn' wan' to land. Who ever is drivin' that carriage is daft in th-"

Hagrid stopped what he was saying as he watched several students in blue robes walk out with a tall woman. This woman was taller then Hagrid and he turned slightly red in noticing the giantess. With his vacant expression written over his face, Harry gave a confused one on his.

"Oi Hagrid? What you looking at?"

Harry finally got up and dusted himself off as his eyes traveled where Hagrid's laid on. He frowned when he noticed a woman who seemed to give Hagrid a run for his money on his height. Now understanding his master's weird behavior, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on you lover boy. We got work to do."

Ignoring his master, Harry made his way towards the carriage with Hagrid in tow. He was more interested in the Abraxan then whatever was coming out of the carriage.

[Squib]

Fluer had finally gotten her friend to calm down while she herself was trying to make herself believe the same. Her heart was fluttering left and right due to the excitement. Even though she wasn't keen to coming, this was still an exciting event nonetheless. She and Clara made their way through the halls of the carriage till finally they reached the entrance where they waited for their Headmaster Olympe Maxime to address them.

"Now Ladies, you are part of the prestigious academy of Beauxbatons. I shall not see anything unladylike in any manner. Am I understood?"

The entire group of thirty students all replied yes in response which made their Headmaster grin before opening the door of the carriage. Olympe lead the way for her student who followed her out of the carriage. Clapping her hands, her students stood in a single row behind her, each standing at attention with grace. This caused the students of Hogwarts who were waiting outside the carriage to let response of awe and cheer. Fluer took this time to gaze at her surroundings. She looked towards the surrounding forest that seemed to go on forever with mountain peaks popping out overhead. She turned her attention to the looming castle behind the students she was facing. Granted it wasn't as beautiful as the palace of Beuaxbaton but it was certainly a sight. Fluer felt a slight nudged to her right and turned her attention to her friend.

"Hounds everywhere. Be careful."

Taking the hint, Fluer's attention was brought back to the students in front of her which made her frown. Most of the gazes were placed on her. A mix of what seemed like love to lust in full volumes. She also noticed it wasn't only the males staring but even the female gaze was slightly mingled in between. Fluer's face turned into a look of disgust. Fluer decided in the end to bring her attention back to her headmaster. Olympe was about to charge forward again but to only stop when somebody confronted her. Dumbledore with his glittering eyes and beard full of wisdom welcomed the other Headmaster with open arms.

"Ah Olympe. Lovely to see you as always."

Dumbledore took Olympe's hand and kissed it softly. Olympe smiled but her smile did not reach her eyes at all.

"Albus. Its very good to zee you. 'ealthy 'as ever I zee?"

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle before letting go of Olympe's hand. He was about to respond with a friendly retort but was interrupted by a loud thud from the front of the carriage. This caught both of the headmaster's attention including their students.

[Squib]

Harry had to practically push Hagrid from his spot to do his work. He carefully examined the Abraxan with joy. This mighty beast were of dreams in his opinion and this was a life time opportunity to get this close to one or in fact a dozen. Hagrid was still in a daze by the time Harry placed both of them in front of the Abraxan.

"Hagrid. Hagrid... Hagrid!"

Calling his name numerous times, Harry finally gave up before taking one of the paddles on the ground and hitting the backside of Hagrids head. The entire paddle shattered in pieces but this brought Hagrid out of his daze.

"Whot..? Where? Harry?"

"There you are. Now are you going to help me with these Abraxan or not?"

"Oh righ'. Jus' let me get rope."

Rolling his eyes at his master for who knows the how many times now, Harry turned his attention to the Abraxan. These creatures weren't even paying any attention to him at all. Such noble creatures probably thought Harry was not worth their attention. Smiling at the challenge, Harry got into a charging position while bending his knees. Abraxan are loyal creatures who are loyal to those who they acknowledge. There was two ways to get a Abraxan to acknowledge you. First way is to raise the foal from a tender age to gain it's trust or-

"Strength Contest."

Grinning like a madman, Harry challenged the Abraxan in front of him by stomping his foot on the ground. This caught the attention of the entire herd of the Abraxan. Only the Abraxan in the front left was willing to take the challenge. Harry could have swore he saw fire in the mighty winged horse's eyes. Now he couldn't back down. Taking a huge breath, Harry's muscles tensed before he hurtled forward with all his might. The Abraxan stomped its hooves as it prepared for the impact. Both of their bodies collided with Harry ramming his shoulder into the neck of the Abraxan. The sound of the impact sounded like a cannon firing off as Harry's body couldn't take the contact. But he felt some weird sensation as they both collided before he went flying due to the force. His body went limp on the ground.

Harry groaned in pain as he held his ribs. Yup he was going to need to take a walk towards the madame Pomfrey after everything was done. He ignored the pain that throb through out his entire body and stood up slowly from his position. He couldn't risk to stay laying down. Staying down meant weakness which would lose favor from the Abraxan if he did. Once he was on his feet and standing straight did the Abraxan all cried in respect. Harry was about to charge again to gain more favor before he was stopped by something picking him up from behind.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are yeh doing!?"

Harry struggled in Hagrids grasp as he tried to get down. When he finally figured out that all of his attempts was useless, he just slumped in Hagrid's hold.

"Hagrid! I was just trying to test the Abraxan!"

Both of the Headmasters who attention was brought by the sound of the impact both looked with interest at the two gatekeepers. Olypme gave a surprised look at Dumbledore.

"I never knew one of your students knew 'ow to approach an Abraxan Albus. Rather barbaric zay to do it but interesting."

"I'm afraid that is not a student Olypme but a gatekeeper of Hogwarts. A very promising lad I must say."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight of the two gatekeepers arguing with each other. Fluer and the rest of the students followed their headmaster and stared at the two strange entities in front of her. One was a huge man who looked like he could rival her Headmaster with an amazing beard and mane to match. Besides the man was a boy who looked about her age. Slightly taller then Fluer, the boy had ruff tangled short hair and glasses that covered his emerald eyes. She watched in amusement with the other students as both of these men argued.

Fluer noticed the boy was done arguing with the giant man because now he was surveying the crowd. He looked like he barely noticed the crowd as he eyes scanned it. Fluer watched as the boy's eyes landed on hers. Both of them stared at each other for a single moment. She waited for the look of lust or wanting to draw on the boy's face but she saw nothing of the sort. The boy simply sweep his gaze past her till he just shrugged and turned his attention back to the giant. Fluer was stunned by the response the boy gave her. If she looked like she was in shock then she was because it showed all over her face. This bothered her friend Clara as she stared at Fluer.

"Whats wrong Fluer?" She said in french.

But her friend was in a slight daze, ignoring her at the moment. Fluer's attention was on the boy with black hair and emerald eyes.


	2. The Princess and the Squib Part 2

Both Harry and his master were done screaming their heads off at each other when they both noticed their headmaster and another woman approach them. Hagrid looked like a puppy noticing it's owner for the very first time. Harry could practically see a tail move behind Hagrid as the poor man approached the thing that he fancied.

"Master Dumbledore! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ahh Hagrid. Eager and energetic as ever. I must say, Mr. Potter's show caught both me and Headmaster Olympe by surprised. Madame Olympe, meet Hagrid and Harry. Our gatekeepers and keepers of keys on the grounds. Madame Olympe here is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Before Harry could greet the lady, Hagrid was quicker then a Niffler finding gold. His hands and lips made a swift aim straight on the hand of Madame Olypme taking her by surprise.

"It's an honor to met'cha Madame Olympe."

Hagrid gave a wink after his greeting making Olypme flush for a moment before composing her self.

" 'Oner is all mine Monsieur 'Agrid."

"Hagrid here will be taking care of your Abraxan with Mr. Potter included. They have been taking care of our magical creatures for many years now and have yet to fail us."

"Monsieur 'Agrid, I 'ope you know zat zey only drink the finest single malt liquor."

"Of course of course! Only the finest of course!"

Hagrid exclaimed as he didn't let go of Olympe's hand. Harry was practically trying not to laugh at his master antics before bumping him to the side causing both of them to let go of each others hand. Putting away the parchment he had in his hand and ink pen, Harry bowed to the Headmistress before addressing her.

"Pleasure meeting you Madame Olympe. I must say these Abraxan are magnificent!"

A small smiled touched Olympe's lips as Harry complimented her Abraxan. She thought he was a charming young man.

"Oui! Raised zem my zelf and only ze best for Beauxbatons. I must zay Mr. Potter zat I was zurprised by your actions earlier. Not many knew 'ow to 'andle a Abraxan. One must raise zem from birth or-"

Harry smiled and responded quickly after Olympe.

"Contest of Strength."

"Oui!"

Both Olympe and Harry boasted a laugh which caused the surrounding students interest to peak more. Harry let go of Olympe's hand before swiftly dodging to the side as Hagrid pushed his way in front of Olympe.

"Hagrid will bring your horses to the school grounds and take very good care of them. Now Madame Olympe, we have many things to discuss. Let's bring out students back to the halls of Hogwarts for the welcoming feast."

Olympe agreed with Dumbledore before she parted from Hagrid and Harry. Hagrid watched the temptress of his distress slowly leave his grasp with disdain. Harry had tried to keep himself from chortling due to Hagrid's lost puppy face. Man he swore that Sirius would be having a riot if he had been here at this moment. Lucky for Hagrid otherwise he will never hear the end of it from Sirius.

[Squib]

Fleur's eyes never left the emerald eyed boy while her eyebrows pushed down in concentration. She studied his handsome face which expressed many emotions from distraught to exhilarated when her headmistress addressed him. Her herself had many emotions playing on her face which happened to be one of surprise and awe. Clara stared at her friend in bewilderment. She didn't understand what was causing her friend to actually look like a star stuck little girl. Clara then noticed Fleur was looking straight at their headmistress.

'What is causing Fleur to act this way...'

Clara's mind was processing this information till her eyes laid on a boy who was interacting with their headmistress. All of it suddenly clicked her mind. She reckoned what was causing her friend to be in a trance was this messy looking individual. With a sneaky grin slipping, Clara tapped her friends shoulder which took her out of her dream state and turned towards Clara. Fleur laying her eyes on her friends mischievous grin caused the color to drain from her face.

"Fleur... Who knew the mighty Fleur would fall in lov-"

Before she could finish, Fleur's hands covered her friends face in a flash with the color returning to her face but this time a hint of a blush was present.

"Not a word Clara!"

Breaking away from Fleur's hands, Clara giggled and turned away from her.

"Really? Him? Do tell later tonight in our dorm."

Fleur blushed more at her comment and tried her best to not let it show. She nervously twirled her blonde hair with her finger while her friend kept poking her side and making side comments here and there. She thanked her ancestors for the fact that no one was paying attention to the both of them. But something caught her attention once her friend mentioned.

"Though... Which one of the two are the students of Hogwarts calling freak?"

Fleur attuned to the conversations of the surrounding students. Each one of them sprouting the same sort. "Freak." or "The Freak is showing off again." was the most common things to come up. But what disgusted her the most was the death threats that were being thrown casually.

"What is with this school! Wishing death on another student and calling him freak!"

"Certainly strange Fleurypoo. Doesn't feel as homey as the textbooks mentioned hmm?"

Though Fleur rolled her eyes at her friends ridiculous nickname, she agreed with her friends statement at the treatment that the boy's fellow students was giving him. This was causing her to worry about her stay at Hogwarts. Her concern will have to wait because she was tugged by the arm to follow her friend.

"Fleur, the headmistress is calling for us."

Fleur sighed and nodded to her friend before giving the boy with emerald eyes one last look before turning around to follow her school.

[Squib]

"Hagrid pull! They don't respect you yet!"

Harry was currently having trouble with the love stricken giant on his hands. Not only did he have to use the second paddle this time to move his master, his master will stop every few paces to give a silly grin and chuckle. This was a hassle since they both agreed to pull half of the herd each towards the stable that prepared for the Abraxan. The herd of Abraxan only respected Harry for his actions earlier and in no way not being compliant with him. Hagrid on the other hand was to earn their respect right at this moment which was not working at all.

Each time he stopped, the more the Abraxan didn't want to follow him.

"Hagrid! For bloody sak- GET YOUR ARSE MOVING HAGRID!"

To no anvil could Harry force his master to budge from his current spot. He had to get these Abraxan in before heading towards the welcoming feast. He couldn't wait anymore as he took the reins from Hagrid and forced the entire herd behind him to follow. Everything was fine for a few more paces as Harry felt his entire rib cage inflame with pain. His breath started slacking slowly as his vision dropped slightly. When he was a good ten paces from Hagrid did he shout in pain and collapse on the ground. Hearing a shout of pain is what caused Hagrid to leave his stupor.

"Harry? Harry did somethin' happen?"

Hagrid ran to the source of the sound and found Harry couched on the ground with a pain stricken expression. Panic invaded Hagrid's eyes as he rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry! What's wron' me boy? What is it!"

Harry's shallow breaths was all Hagrid can hear as Harry's hands pulled the front of his robes to reveal a bruise that covered the upper part of his chest. It was a deep shade of purple with mixtures of red veins popping all over. Alarmed, Hagrid grabbed Harry and placed him in his arms. He was about to run when Harry stopped him.

"H...Hagrid... the Abraxan.."

Hagrid cursed loudly before grabbing his umbrella in his robes. Casting a quick Anchoring Charm on the ropes, Hagrid barreled down the grounds of Hogwarts and through the halls. He finally made it to the infirmary.

[Squib]

Madame Poppy Pomfrey, a short yet kind looking woman with grey hair in bun, was rather enjoying her current morning. Not a single child was sent to the infirmary today and by means something she wasn't vexed about. Seeing the angels of the academy ever be in pain set her feathers ruffled. A dry morning of patients was something Pomfrey accepted with a whole heart every day. Now if only this continued to the end of the day will she have peaceful sleep for the night. Taking her final checklist of potions and medical supplies, Pomfrey was getting ready to make her way to the dinning hall to settle down before the welcome feast was to be begin. About to leave her desk and her office, Pomfrey watched the door of her infirmary go flying off the hinges till it hit the wall. With that she just sighed sadly at her current destoyed utopia.

Rushing out of her office, Pomfrey meet with the worried looking Hagrid who was thrusting an object in front of her face. Questioning, she stopped a second to lay her eyes on Harry Potter. She looked up at Hagrid again.

"What is the meaning of this Hagrid? Why do you have this poor boy your arms?"

"It's... Harry! Madame .. Pomfrey.. His chest... It's bruised!"

Hagrid had tears streaming down his face and beard as they landed on the face of Harry. Pomfrey didn't respond back as she was swift. Using a levitating charm, she landed the boy on a nearby bed before getting to work. When she was finished checking for the problem, her hand moved swiftly to the bottles of potions on the trey table next to her.

"Harry. I need you to take these potions. You think you can do that?"

Harry gave a short curt nod while opening his mouth for her to pour. Using her wand, Pomfrey casted a simple spell on his throat so the liquids went down smoothly before applying the potions. Hagrid was the other side of the bed holding one of Harry's hand as he wept into the bedside. Pomfrey was done with her work and currently cleaning her materials while simultaneously pushing Hagrid out of the infirmary. Though Hagrid protested immensely, he lost the battle of will because a scorned Madame Pomfrey was like testing an angel if they were angelic. Not wanting the woman's wrath, Hagrid relented and sulked his way back to the Abraxan. The instant Hagrid left was when Pomfrey dropped the act.

"Now Mr.P-"

"Harry."

"-Harry." Pomfrey corrected herself with irritation but smiled softly at the playful boy.

"How many times must you get yourself hurt to make you notice what you doing is quite suicide? What was the cause of today's injury?"

The suicidal patient himself sighed deeply when he sat up with ease on the bed. He faced his old friend.

"It was Abraxan Pomfrey."

"Abraxan? Do tell Harry."

With that, Harry explained on how to gain an Abraxan's trust and honor. Detailing what Harry had done to earn the trust of the Abraxan sent a look of shock on Pomfrey's face.

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his old friend before responding.

"Oh Pomfrey. I was never in any real danger. You know my wounds heal in an instant."

"That's not what I am talking about Potter!"

"Harry-"

"I bloody know your name young man!"

With her quick outburst did Harry's lips become tight. Pomfrey huffed with rage before she calmed herself slowly.

"You may have a unique ability to heal yourself even if you get close to death but that doesn't mean you should flaunt it!"

The scolding went on for about a good ten minutes as she ripped a new one in him. He grimaced slowly as he started to feel ashamed. That's good old Pomfrey for you. She made you feel like the most important person but also feel ashamed for anything just because she thought so. Harry about four months ago noticed all his wounds healed instantly after receiving them. The only draw back was his wounds caused major pain to the Harry before they healed. But to Pomfrey, that wasn't an excuse to get hurt which made her crossed.

"Sorry Pomfrey... I just..."

"You wanted to be different."

Harry looked up at Pomfrey with a look of shame before nodding his head. Pomfrey sighed softly before she rubbed her temples .

"Listen Harry. You are a special boy. Even though you dislike that you can't use magic or do amazing things just like the other students doesn't mean your are not special. In the eyes of the teachers and the headmaster, we all adore and feel pride in you."

Harry's head hung in the air as his gaze never left the ground. Pomfrey grimaced softly and sat next to the boy on the bed before softly rubbing his back.

"Just promise me this won't be a reoccurring thing please. It hasn't been a week since you last accident. I haven't reported these things to Dumbledore but sooner or later he is going to say something. If I or any other staff member can't stop you then just promise you will take care of yourself. If not the straight to Dumbledore it is."

Harry sat in silence as Pomfrey watched the boy she raised with the other professors with concern in her eyes. Images of toddler Harry Potter flashed in her mind. Tiny Harry walking for the first time her office to be taken care of was something she could never forget. She chuckled at the memory of little Harry trying to push his hand through a potion bottle to reclaim a lost candy that happened to drop into one. His look of confusion at the fact that his tiny hands couldn't fit through the small opening caused the other professors and herself to a fit of giggles. This boy was special. Special to all those who worked at Hogwarts.

Harry after pulling his thoughts together looked up at Pomfrey with regret.

"Sorry Pomfrey... I... I should have known better. Will you forgive me.. I was in the wrong."

Harry's cracked voice and regret filled Pomfrey's heart with dread. Others might look at her as someone who doted the boy to much but in her eyes she felt love and concern for the boy. To Harry, Pomfrey felt like a loving mother but so did the rest of the professors. But out of all the professors, Pomfrey was the one he respected the most after Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. So of course he felt ashamed for disappointing her.

Pomfrey grabbed the boy softly and held him tight as he apologized more in her arms.

"It's okay Harry. I am not disappointed or mad. Just promise me to be more careful please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry. Now clean up your snot because we must make way to the great hall. Dumbledore will be announcing the details on the Triwizard Tournament. I have to fix that door Hagrid decided to break when he marched in here."

Harry chuckled softly at her remark and hugged Pomfrey tightly. Pomfrey sighed softly but hints of a smile broke from her mouth. Harry's hug was over by the time Pomfrey pushed the boy out of the room and told him she will be right behind him.

[Squib]

Cold was an understatement to what Fleur was currently feeling right now. Freezing? Now that did the justice for Fleur's current predicament. Since Beauxbatons is located in southern France, the weather was cold but a mild type of cold. Scotland's weather was not something to joke around when her entire body was on the verge of collapsing due to the cold. She sighed in relieve once they reached the castle steps noticing right away that the entire castle was engulfed in heat wards. Shaking her body to get rid of the cold, Fleur examined the decor of the castle. It was subtle compared to the decorations of Beauxbatons but she could see why it felt homey.

The one thing that caught her eye was the flying ghosts that lingered around. Ghost weren't allowed on Beauxbatons premises so this fascinated Fluer. Her fascination had to wait once they entered the great hall. The great hall's name did it's justice. High ceiling with what looked like the painted sky towered over the students . Though she loved the sky and the way it moved on the surface of the roof, it still didn't look as fascinating as the ghost. She noticed four tables with different symbols.

'Ah so this must be the houses that the book detailed about'

She knew the student system was different between her school and Hogwarts was the house system. While Beauxbatons was focused on primary study, Hogwarts was proud on peer achievements. Working together with other students was the learning curve of Hogwarts. Fleur herself would have liked that back at Beauxbatons but she doubted her situation would have been different.

'But that boy is my age so that meant he would have been in the same year as me. So I guess it wouldn't have been that bad'

Noticing what she was thinking, Fleur blushed softly in embarrassment at her thoughts. What was with her today! Every single time a certain someone was clouding her mind, she felt like it was the only thing that matter to her at the time till she finally realized her embarrassment. It probably didn't help that every single time she blushed, she was looking at another person. This caused the person to not only drool but act like a complete idiot to those around them. Clara was enjoying not only the idiots who thought she fancied them but her friend included. This was the first time she seen her friend act like an actual girl.

Sure Fleur was a girl to fine print but for her to express it was fairly rare so Clara was enjoying this. Fleur's thoughts of a certain raven haired boy had to wait once she noticed her headmistress Olympe clapped her hands to signal all the student of Beauxbatons. Fleur stood at attention as each one of her classmates ran forward and did a pose while fawning to the other students of the school. Fleur herself was the last one to run forward and pose as magic left her wand to give a shower of sparks. But Fleur didn't fawn to those who surrounded her.

With the show (charade) done, Fleur and the rest of the girls of Beauxbatons were settled down on a table that housed blue and bronze colors with a eagle in the middle of the crest. Finally situated, Fleur made sure to sit in the middle of her classmates to be away from the male students of the table. Though she still got stares, she rather deal with the hostile glares of her classmates and female students of Hogwarts instead of intense lust from someone next to her. Sounds of shouting and thumping brought Fleur's attention to the entrance of the grand hall. What seemed to be students from another school started their grand entrance.

Fleur knew this was probably Drumstrang Institute making they way in. She scoffed softly at the attempts of what seemed like bold and valiant man. These so called man were nowhere close to what they were trying to pull off. Well in Fleur's opinion anyway. Her friend Clara was smitten with a boy who walked behind the rest of the group with a man known as Igor Karkaroff. This boy had a stern face with very short black hair and intense dark brown eyes. Fleur had to agree softly with her friend that he did indeed looked handsome in the gruff sense but still wasn't attracted to the man.

Fleur had to close the lid to her friends mouth shut to prevent flies from flying in. She giggled softly at her friends reaction. Though she had to think about a certain- No no no. Shaking her head, she tried to prevent thoughts of a certain emerald eyed boy from invading her mind causing her to blush. Clara after getting out of her dazed state looked at Fleur and smirked at her.

"Oh lala. Thinking of your Knight in shining armor?" Clara said in french with caused their schoolmates to stop what they were doing to stare at Fleur.

Fleur noticing the curious and abrupt stares of her classmates caused her to shrink down in her sit. She thanked her ancestors when the Headmaster of Hogwarts brought the attention of the students to the what seemed the staff table. His voice echoing through out the great hall. Both the Drumstang and Beauxbatons students sat in attention but the Hogwarts students took time before they settled down.

"Before we begin the Welcoming Feast there are a couple of things that must be stated. First, Hogwarts welcomes both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Drumstrang Institute. Second, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students first year and up or from any other school. Those who wish to dive in the forest off peril will die a horrible death. Third, the forbidden items added for next month are Swirle Twirles, Stink Minex, and Bubble Tims. Those who are in possession of such items will have them confiscated and given a weeks worth of detention. With that, I hope all three schools have a fantastic time together at Hogwarts and a grand year. May the feast begin!"

With the confirmation from Dumbledore did the empty plates on the tables fill with food out of thin air. Fleur was surprised to find not only British cuisine but also French too. Grabbing all her favorites, Fluer stopped when every one of her classmates grabbed the Bouillabaisse through out the table before she had the chance too. Frowning at her friend Clara who happened to take the last of the Bouillabaisse, her friend smirked at her and pointed behind. Raising an eyebrow, Fleur turned to see the boy of her dreams walking out of a door that seemed to be on the left of the staff table and sat next to the big man she saw this morning.

"He's a teacher?!" Fleur exclaimed silently to her friend in french.

"So it seems. He could be part of the staff but I thought he was a student."

Fleur was bewildered now at the raven boy she thought was a student. Clara had a sudden idea as she got up grabbed Fleur. Confused, Fleur was dragged towards the staff table against her will. They both stopped in front of the raven haired boy who was currently having an intense conversation with the giant man. He turned his head towards the two girls that stopped in front of him. He raised a slight eyebrow and was about to question the girls before he was interrupted by Madame Olympe.

"Fleur, Clara! What are you doing in front of the staff table?" she said in french.

"Who might these two be Madame Olympe? They are clearly students of yours."

"A', Yes Dumbledore. Zese are one of my top students. Clara, Fleur. Meet Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Both of them bowed to the wise looking wizard before turning their attention back to the raven haired boy. Clara was the one who answered Olympe's question due to the fact that Fleur looked like she could barely speak a word.

"We came here for some Bouillabaisse Madame Olympe. We have seemed to run out at our table and wondering if it was okay to take some back from the staff table."

Perplexed, Olypme questioned Dumbledore about the food but before he could answer, the raven haired boy spoke up.

"Bouillabaisse? What is that?"

Hagrid shook out his stupor as he answered Harry's question. He turned towards Harry.

"It's this Harry. This stew made of seafood."

Hagrid pointed at the stew that was in front of Harry. Harry who tried the said stew liked the flavor of the seafood but decided against keeping it to himself. He turned back towards the two girls standing in front of him and smiled. He grabbed the stew and handed it to the blonde girl named Fleur.

"I loved it to be honest but I guess I can part with it. Fleur was it?"

Harry teased Fleur softly while she blushed under his gaze. Clara was trying so hard not to show her mirth to either Fleur or her headmistress. Fleur tried her best to respond without stuttering. Headmistress Olympe raised an eyebrow with interest. She never seen her top student struggle to keep her feelings under control.

"Y-yes zetz Fleur. May I know your name monsieur?"

"The names Harry, Harry Potter. It was lovely to meet you Fleur."

"Same to you Monsieur 'Arry."

Seeing the girl flush red made not only Harry amused but also Olympe. Olypme had to keep note of this in the future. Harry watched both of the girls leave the staff table with a smile while the rest of the staff at the table gave Harry a smirk or a slight smile well... Some of them were anyways. Taken back by the attention he was getting from the rest of the professor did Harry frown.

"Did I do something wrong?"

It was professor Flitwick who responded for the entire staff.

"None at all my boy. It just interesting seeing you finally leaving the nest."

Harry gave a confused look for a few seconds before fully understanding what Flitwick was hinting at. He blushed immensely under the stares of his fellow staff while some of them chuckled or giggled at his response. Hagrid himself raised an eyebrow as his smile broke from his face.

"Me Harry leavin' the nes'! What shall I do? They grow up so fas' they do!"

Hagrid grappled Harry in tight hug while faking a fit.

"I can' let yeh go! Harry is to youn' to marry!"

Harry was not only fully embarrassed now but irritated at Haggrid for embarrassing him in front of the staff and students. He tried to fight out of Hagrid's deathly hug.

"Hagrid I am not a kid! Jeez let me go!"

"My poor Harry! Marry at such a youn' age! I won' allow it!"

The scene now caused almost the entire staff to a fit of laughter including the students at the table. Even a select few smirked at the duo. One had their eyes twinkle at the pair. Clara was having a riot at the show while even Fleur couldn't help my giggle softly at the show. Dumbledore had to end the show to give the welcome feast an end. He got up from his throne and made way to the structure that was placed in front of him on the other side of the table. Tapping his wand twice on the structure caused the structure to fold and drop down to the floor to reveal a giant golden goblet that had fire spewing from the top.

"With the closing of the Welcome Feast, I would like to say few words. Tomorrow around dinner time will the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament be announced."

This caused almost the entire student body to cheer. Dumbledore waited till it quieted down.

"Again as an reminder, those not the age of seventeen shall not be permitted to enter the tournament due to safety regulations. I advise those who want to enter the tournament to place their names in the Goblet of Fire before six o'clock tomorrow just before dinner. With that, I close the curtains on our lovely Welcome Feast. May your beds carry you to sweet dreams."

With that, the welcome feast ended on good terms.


	3. Squib? Is it So Bad Being One?

Night time in Hogwarts was always eerie. Never knowing what was lurking gave the entire castle an ominous feeling. But to Harry, it felt much more secure and protected then the outskirts of the forbidden forest. His fingers brushed the cracked cobblestone walls with one hand as the other held a single lantern. He briskly made his way to the great hall. Thumping sounds of footsteps trailed behind him in unison with his movements that seemed to make a steady beat that matched his heart. It thrilled him slightly to walk in the halls in the middle of the night. Why was he here? Good question actually. Harry himself usually never made midnight trips through the ghastly halls with darkness that never ended in them.

The only real reason Harry was walking through the long corridors was to quench his curiosity for the goblet of fire. Placing his hands on the cold, hard, wooden doors that protected the great halls, Harry pushed his way into the grand room. The goblet's fire flashed across his face the same all across the walls and floor of the hall. Blowing out the flame in the Lantern before entering the great hall, Harry watched the flames of the goblet dance to and fro as if enticing him to gaze for hours on end. His thoughts thinking of what glory that can wait for those who are able to participate. What it was like to use advance magic to get through obstacles that hindered their progress through the trails. The feeling of using magic in fact made the boy daydream of the possibilities.-

It was moments like this that he questioned his existence. What worth as Squib did he have in a magical world like this? Sure he was allowed by the ministry to be able to participate in their world and people like him were supported by "S.S.S." Or "Society for the Support of Squibs" but the didn't mean that Squibs like himself had much going for them. International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy put intense limitations of Squibs which forced them to have little options in the muggle world. Overall it was much better to just reside in the magical world then deal with the stress of the Ministry keeping a tight watch in the muggle world. But living in the wizarding world was difficult without the use of magic.

Sitting down on a bench that was placed here previously, Harry pondered some more of his existence. He was so deep in the thought he didn't notice a black shadow creep up behind him and curled up behind his back. Startled by the sudden touch, Harry was about to shoot out of his current spot before he stopped himself noticing what was startling him. What looked like a big puff ball of dirty brown fur with lamp-like dots was in fact Mrs Norris the cat. He frowned softly at the cat before softly stroking her ears. Mrs Norris didn't respond but by the wave of her tail told Harry she was in fact enjoying it. He smiled softly at his new companion in the night. He stopped his petting when he hear tapping sounds from behind him. Turning his attention to the entrance of the great hall, he saw light peeking out through the door.

'Must be Filch. Probably making his rounds for the night and notice Mrs Norris run this way.'

As if his words were of a prophet, Argus Filch shuffled his way into the great hall with his lantern brought above his face. The rough looking man with long grey streaked black hair and hunched back crept into the great hall with ease of an Dementor. His sour expression washed away when he found the culprit in the great hall. He shuffled more towards Harry and placed his lantern down on the bench before blowing it out. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as Filch settled down on the bench next to him. Filch gave the same response to Harry before giving a slight smirk.

"What you doing here lad? Unusual for you to be creeping in the wee hours. Something on your mind?"

Harry turned his attention from Filch and settled his gaze away from the man on the goblet of fire. His hand never leaving Mrs Norris's fur, he softly responded to Filch.

"Nothing wrong here Mr. Filch. Just was interested in the goblet before it was taken away by the next moon."

Filch chuckled softly and patted Harry's shoulder softly.

"Now lad I told you to call me Uncle Filch. We known each other for fifteen years now. It's about time you called me that."

Filch softly scolded Harry which brought a small smile to his lips has he turned back to Filch.

"Okay Uncle Filch. Nothing is on my mind except the usual subject."

"Ahh I see."

Filch sighed deeply as he removed his hand. His eyes deep in thought before he responded again.

"Old times still creep up on us don't they... Though I loved the old times, I still wouldn't trade it for the time we had together now... Don't you think?"

Harry agreed with this statement. As much as he hated his status as a Squib, he still found himself enjoying his current life at Hogwarts. He won't trade it for anything in the world. Well that was a lie. He would trade it for magical powers if he had the chance be decided against it. Chances of magical powers ever being in his reality was a slim chance then Hagrid not snoring when he slept.

" We had good times Uncle Filch. I could say a certain caretaker was a little softer on students lately."

He smirked at Filch which made the man shake his head softly. Thought it didn't change Filch's grin.

"Now if only they stopped harassing a young groundskeeper then maybe they wouldn't be scolded so."

Harry laughed softly at this but it slowly died down as fast as it came. Harry closed his eyes and thought back about his years. The years he loved and hated while being in Hogwarts.

"It's never changed huh..."

"Yeah... Always like that.. But you tell Uncle Filch if anything happens! Send those bugs straight with detention before they know what hit them!"

Harry smiled again at his friends help. He appreciated what Filch did for him over the years. The man was not what others said he was.

"Well lad, I have to go back to my rounds. Bad students roaming out of their beds won't be caught by themselves. Make sure you don't stay up to late."

Filch stood up from the bench and grabbed his lantern turning it on. Harry opened his eyes and watched his friend shuffle his way out the great hall and called Mrs Norris to follow him. Mrs Norris slowly stretched from her positioned before nuzzling Harry's hand and lumbering towards her master. Taking Filch's words to account, Harry took a few seconds before he himself stood up from the bench and turned on his lantern again. He gave the fire one last look before turning away to make his way back to his tent. But before he reached the wooden doors of the great hall did his head ache in pain. Grasping for the wooden doors, Harry managed to stop himself from falling to the floor as he clutched the lantern to his chest. Confused, Harry felt his head throb with pain as words flooded his mind. A voice that didn't sound like his thoughts invaded his head.

'Go to the goblet. Go Little Light. Go to the fire.'

He dropped his lantern and grabbed his head in confusion. He staggered away from the doors as he tried to piece together what was happening through the pain.

'The goblet Little Light. The fire must be fed with your name. You must feed the flames with your name.'

He let a cry of pain has his body dropped to the floor. His hands gripping his hair by the ends trying to deal with the pain.

'Goblet! Goblet! Name! Goblet!'

The voice got more and more intense as did the pain as he slowly crawled to the the goblet. The closer he got to the goblet the more the voice screamed louder in his head. He managed to pull out a piece of parchment and his ink pen out of his robes with shaking hands. He sloppy wrote his name down on the parchment before he tried everything in his power to stand up. The pain was not lessening up as it continued to grow. Even through the intense pain did Harry manage to drop the parchment into the fire before losing himself to the dark tendrils of his unconsciousness.

[Squib]

Everything was silent through the corridors of the Beauxbatons carriage. Not a single peep was heard from any of the dorms. Every single student and staff were asleep at this point, ready for the next day to come. Everyone except a certain silver haired blonde who kept rolling in her bed. Fleur was certainly trying to come to terms with a couple things. The first one was the tournament. Even though she didn't want to participate, she had to because she was required like the rest of her classmates to participate in the choosing. Her thoughts on the tournament not only frighten her but if her friend was chosen also made her sink into a pool of concern. Her mind swam in the deep black waters as more thoughts of dangerous task and monsters waved through her head. But something tugged her heart strings causing her mind to pull away from the murky waters of anxiety. Warmth spread through out her body at the thought of a certain raven haired boy that seemed to invade her thoughts.

Thoughts...Yes, Harry Potter was his name. Harry Potter not only intrigued her but her suspicions of the boy being resilient to her allure as a part-Veela was confirmed during their first meeting. His eyes weren't glazed over with passion or lust but instead courage and challenge. A hint of shyness tainted the surface but that added the charm to his seemingly deep emerald eyes. The very same emerald eyes that made her shiver. She remembered his grin to his handsome face that captivated her from the start. Feeling her face fill with heat did Fleur squeal into her pillow to calm herself down. But can you blame her?

As a part-Veela, she grew up her entire life gaining unwanted attention through out her life when her powers started to show at the age of ten. The allure was strong at this point and it was hard for those of Veela heritage to control the powers. Though full Veelas never struggled with their allure, it was most evident that it appeared to be much more of a problem for those of Veela descent. But it was harder for those of half-Veela blood then those who have partial heritage. Fleur was just glad she was able to control her allure by the age of fourteen preventing unwanted actions from those who may cause her harm. Still didn't stop the stares and lust of those who were still tamed by the repressed allure. But Harry wasn't tamed by the repressed allure which shocked Fleur. Though she wasn't sure if that meant if she used her allure on him. Would he act the same if Fleur used her allure at a stronger level then what she held back?

Questions storming in her mind again took place as she sighed. Her eye lids got heavy with sleep grabbing her from the living world and threatened to drop her in the dream world. Giving in finally, her last thoughts was of her prince charming. Of course she wasn't suspecting to see said prince in her dreams. But of course that would be something Clara will tease her when she awoke the next morning.

[Squib]

Cold. It was cold. Struggling to keep away from the cold did Harry's eyes snap open due to the strange state he as sleeping in. He didn't remember ever falling asleep. In fact he didn't remember falling asleep on the hard marble ground of the great hall. His body ached due to the rough floor treating his body. He sighed and slowly pushed himself up as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered Filch leaving and grabbing his own lantern to leave. He also remembered a migraine and a strange voice ringing in his mind. Shaking his head slightly at the latter did he stand up on his feet with a bit of a struggle.

"That's the last time... I sleep on the ground for awhile... It's not like the grass."

Agreeing never again to fall asleep on solid ground for awhile did Harry slowly walk towards his broken lantern. The glass was shattered and spread across the ground while the metal structure was dented due to the impact. He sighed for what seemed like the fifth time so far as he picked up the broken lantern and dangled it in his right hand. He watched as the glass slowly disappeared like it never existed at all. Harry knew this was the work of the house-elves but he didn't want to think about it at the current moment due to the pain he was feeling. His only thoughts were of his bed in his tent and the warm covers of his blankets. Last nights events ripped from his mind as his main priority was to get his body in a bed. Little did Harry realize that a piece of parchment dropped from his robe. It disappeared just like the glass but the previous nights last evidence was now gone without a trace.

[Squib]

"Fleur.."

Feeling something drag her shoulder backwards, Fleur rolled on to the opposite to prevent this from happening more. She was content with sleeping and didn't want to be bothered. But this time her other shoulder was not being pulled as the sounded she disliked grew louder.

"Flu...Fleur...Fleur!"

Waking up disturbed, Fleur groaned in displeasure as she shook the drowsiness out of her body. She looked up with fury to whoever disturbed her slumber. Her eyes met a smirking Clara who didn't look like she felt any remorse to her actions. Groaning more, Fleur threw her pillow at Clara and sat up in her bed. The instant Fleur got up did her hair magically straighten and became sleek.

"What Clara! Why are waking me so early! Have you no manners!?" She exclaimed in french.

Clara laughed when she caught the pillow thrown at her like it was a usual routine they done every morning.

"Because you weren't waking up at all and breakfast already started. Come, we must go eat while we can before we tour the school with the rest of the snobs"

Fleur sighed but giggled a little at the snob comment her friend Clara made. She banished her sheets from her body and stood up from her bed. She stretched and gave her friend a simple nod.

"Okay I will be out in a second. Need to change and wash my face."

Clara gave a roll of her eyes because she knew why Fleur needed to do so little in the morning.

"You dame Veelas and your perfect beauty!"

Fleur smirked as she pushed her friend out of her dorm.

"Part of the perks yes? Now I'll meet you out side Clara."

Clara clicked her tongue in faked annoyance which caused Fleur to laugh softly. When Clara finally was pushed out of the dorm did she turn around and give Fleur a questioning look.

"So why were you dreaming of Harry? Your Prince charming."

Fleur stopped herself from closing the door as she gave her friend a look of shock. She tried to keep her words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Wha..Whatever do yo... you mean my dear friend?"

"Oh something about how you liked the feel of his ha-"

Before Clara could finish her explanation, the door slammed right in her face as Fleur felt her own burn intensely due to the heavy blush that painted it. She cursed her friend as thoughts of a certain raven haired boy plagued her mind again. She knew she was never going to hear the end of it from Clara for the rest of the day.

[Squib]

A few hours had passed with Harry stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly with the drowsiness still in effect. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in relieve that he managed to make it to his bed to get more sleep. Harry recounted his dream. A odd dream to be honest. It was rare for Harry to remember one of his dreams but this one stuck out like a sore thumb to him. He remembered a gentle field of wheat... or was it barely? Either way it was a grain field with the top of the field painted by the golden rays of the sinking sun. The wind was gentle and danced on the surface of the field. He remembered he was playing there as a kid but he couldn't tell how old. But one thing he remembered was a voice. A deep yet gentle voice that made his head hurt every single time he remembered it.

Pushing his blankets away, Harry slowly sat up from his bed and dangled his legs on the edge. He was back in his tent and he was glad he managed to make it there when he last woke up. Looking up at his clock did his eyes widen with panic. He missed almost an entire days worth of work! It was already past the afternoon and tilting to four o'clock in the afternoon. Panicking more, Harry rushed out of his bed. Not caring what he was wearing did he put on his boots in haste before marching out of his tent. He was halfway to the Hippogrif barn before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Oi! Harry. Where yeh goin'?"

Turning around Harry caught the attention of his master. Frowning did Harry explain in haste where he was going while Hagrid made his way to Harry.

"I need to do my job Hagrid. I woke up late and behind on today's work!"

"Oh that's fine Harry. I did all yeh work. You can take a break for the res' of the day."

Surprised that Hagrid did his work, Harry was not going to have any of this. It was his job as an assistant groundskeeper to keep to his task at all times. He hasn't stopped for ten years and he wasn't going to stop now.

"But Hagrid the Hipp-"

"Already dealt with. Leaftalon was a bit disappointed that yeh never showed up but I reckon he'll cheer up by tomorrow."

"The Ow-"

"All cleaned and all owls feed by the help of the house-elves."

"Chic-"

"Bloody hell Harry. I jus' admitted finishing all the tasks! Jus' take a break for once in yeh life!"

Sighing in defeat did Harry stop pestering Hagrid. But he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"What about the Abraxan?"

"All ready taken care of. Those creatures can drink that they do. Wouldn' wan' to be in the middle of an drinking contes' with one."

"How much did they consume?"

"A single Abraxan consumed an galleon of whisky. A total of twelve galleons they did. I had to stop them from drinking more due to overfeeding."

"Blimey Hagrid. I wouldn't want to be in a drinking contest with them either."

Both Hagrid and Harry shared a small laugh as they walked back towards their homes. Hagrid described to Harry how his day went and informing him the once dinner was over to be prepared to set up the Triwizard tournament first challenge. He also told Harry to rest for the rest of the day or he was taking away some of his daily task if he didn't. Harry relented when he threatened to get rid of his task of taking care of the Hippogrifs. As much as he hated taking care of those annoying and prideful Hippogrifs, they were the one thing he looked forward to every day. So he gave in either way. He decided to spend the rest of his time for the day to attend to their garden full of random plants. At least he could enjoy himself for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Triwizard tournament took Hogwarts like a storm. Students buzzing around causing commotions and disasters. Though most students didn't mind the chaos that brewed from the current year, a certain brown bushy haired sixth year was certainly not fond of it. Hermione Granger, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was disturbed by the actions of her fellow peers. Even the perfects and heads acted out of their important role figures to participate in the mayhem which caused Hermione to lose respect. Everywhere she went, she couldn't concentrate on her school work or studies. It probably didn't help that there was no class due to the choosing. The great hall was filled with students who watched those seventeen and up place their names in the flames. So she couldn't go there. She tried the library not to long ago but had to leave a couple hours later due to high pitch squealing. She was disgusted the way the other female students flaunted about around a single Durmstrang student. It made matters worse when that said Durmstrang student introduced himself as Victor Krum and decided to settled down at the same table as her.

She couldn't stand the flirtatious actions of the other female students because they stopped her thinking process. Not wanting to deal with this any more did she get up from her seat and grabbed all her things before rushing out. She could have sworn Victor Krum gave her an apologetic look but ignored it either way. Hermione was not in the mood to deal with no ones antics at the moment. So she set out to find a peaceful location to study. She tried the tree next to the black lake and even considered the Whomping Willow but she wasn't that desperate. After awhile thinking of her options, she remembered the grounds keeper Hagrid had a hut and it was settled right at the edge of the forbidden forest were Care for Magical Beast Course took place. Low chances of any student hanging around there. Thinking it was better then nothing, Hermione ventured to said hut. She couldn't remember why she avoided the place and never thought of it as the first option. It was a perfect option for peace and quiet. It wasn't until she reached the vicinity of her destination did it all come back to her.

A messy ravened haired boy with glasses and emerald green eyes came into her view. It looks like he removed the top half of his robe to move better around the custom field just outside the hut. His muscles moved around while he attended to his current task. Hermione could have swore that sweat was glistening off his chest before she came to the realization of what she was currently observing. Her face could match the current Umbrella Flower that Harry was dealing with. Bright red all around. Now she remembered why she avoided this very place! It as the very place a certain bushy haired's fantasy resided. She found Harry Potter not only intelligent and bright for someone of his status, she also couldn't keep herself from fantasying about the ravened haired boy. His looks were a ten in her book and always caused her to stare without realizing it.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on his back when he turned to his adult Bouncing Bulbs that weren't being friendly today. Bouncing Bulbs were purple bulbs with stems growing from the top. It was a dangerous plant that usually needed to be handle with care or they will assault those who harass it. Though they never attacked him before, he still had to be careful with interacting with them as he started to apply nutrients. He almost dropped the bucket of fertilizer on the bulbs due to the sudden stare startling him. He took a few steps backwards to prevent the wrath of the bulbs and placed the bucket on the ground. He turned his attention to the stare. A bushy brown haired girl came into his view and his annoyed expression flooded away. At first he thought it was Hagrid trying to pull a joke again but his friend was replaced instead. Before Hermione could respond, Harry made his way towards her first.

"Hey Hermione. It's been awhile. Haven't seen you since last year which was the last class. How are you?"

He smiled warmly at his friend while taking his towel around his neck to wipe his face. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she was gawking at him.

"Hermione.. Hello..?"

He softly waved his hand across her eyes. Not getting a response, he started to get worried about his friends condition. Her face was bright red but didn't seemed to respond to his voice. He was slowly thinking the girl was coming down with something.

"Hermione...? Are you okay? Wait here, I'm going to get Pomfrey."

Harry was about to dash off to the infirmary to get help before he was pulled backwards by his arm. Confused he turned backwards to face what stopped his momentum. Hermione now out of her daze shook her head at him. Her blush still not going away but she pulled her hand back to cough into it.

"... Harry. I believe a matter of clothes should be in order.."

Harry titled his head at Hermione. Hermione coughed more and gestured to his body. Raising an eyebrow again did his eyes trail down where she was gesturing towards. Noticing his bare chest was out in the open did Harry's eyes widen and his arms slithered like a snake to cover his chest. Blushing softly did he turn around and dressed quickly in haste. Hermione herself turned around and waited for Harry to finish while trying to calm her own self down.

'What am I doing! It's just Harry! Smart... Intelligent... Handsom- Whoa girl! Just a friend! And a teacher to boot! Slow down!'

Hermione while currently having an inner battle with herself, Harry finished getting on his robe and wiped the rest of the sweat from his face.

"Harry... Is it okay to turn around now?"

"Yes it's fine."

Hermione turned back to Harry and sighed with relief at his current attire. Glad he had proper clothing on so she could think clearly. But something in the back of her mind wish he didn't... Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts. Harry was the first one to speak.

"So whats up Hermione? What you doing here?"

"Just needed a quiet place to study plus... I got to write an essay for professor Binns. Thought you might be able to help me out?"

The mention of Cuthbert Binns did Harry's bright demeanor was replaced with a scowl. He sighed deeply as he walked past Hermione and gestured her to the follow him to his tent.

"That time of the year huh? Binns always loved using that subject for those in sixth year. Don't know why the old ghost lecture on and on about it for a week. He knows it himself that there is little information on them."

His annoyance was evident in his voice which Hermione caught instantly. Worried that she insulted him, she tried to stop him.

"It's okay Harry. I know it's a tight subject for you. I could al-"

But Harry just caught her off with a simple hand gesture before gesturing to the two stools positioned at the entrance of the tent. Not taking no for an answer, Harry sat down on one of the stools and gave her a knowing look. Sighing softly did Hermione give in. She sat carefully on the old wooden stool while making sure her robes settled down before she turned her attention back to Harry.

"It's fine Hermione. I deal with this subject once a year. All those times I just gave vague answers to students when they do their... "Interview""

Harry said the last word in his sentence with air quotes as the sarcasm rolled off his tongue. Hermione felt cruddy for ever bringing the subject up now. Harry noticing his friends discomfort did he give her a small smile.

"Sorry Hermione. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just..."

"Not a subject you're fond of?"

"Exactly! But don't let yourself feel down about it. In all honesty, I'm all for working with you on your essay."

"But Harry if it makes you unco-"

Harry held up his hand to stop her for the second time today.

"Like I said Hermione it's fine. Just ask your questions and I will answer the best I can okay?"

Hermione bit her lip softly as trying to decide what to do. After a couple seconds did she nod her head twice making Harry smile grow more.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

[Squib]

Fleur slightly enjoyed her tour of Hogwarts. Though her interest was peaked at the start of the tour, it slowly declined like a whirlpool into an unknown abyss by the time they finished. Every inch of the castle was repetitive except for a few locations in the castle itself. Fleur found the she much preferred Beauxbatons palace compared to Hogwarts castle. Though she had to admit it did have an rustic feel to it. She didn't want to imagine what Durmstrang institute would have looked like if Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were the better looking schools out of the trio. The tour finished for her classmates and now the entire troop was heading towards the great hall to place their names. Fleur watched the entire hall hush silently as her group made a swift movement towards the goblet and dropped their names one at a time in unison. Fleur was the last to go but she was starting to get annoyed with the stares.

Speaking of stares, Fleur was wondering why she never seen a certain boy on her tour at least once. She was slightly disappointed because she wanted to talk to Harry again. Fleur smiled to herself at the thought of the raven haired boy. She herself knew something was up but she had to get to the bottom of it. She needed to know the mystery behind said boy. Fleur and her classmates were free to do what they want so Fleur opted to heading back to her dorm for the rest of the day. She was about to leave the campus walls before she was pulled back from an unknown force. Ready to pull her wand out to retaliate but stopped herself when a familiar pony tailed girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going to attack me Fleur? Why must you hurt your dear, funny, gentle, and beautiful witch Clara?"

Clara faked astonishment while giving a look of disappoint towards Fleur. Fleur rolled her eyes softly before lowering down her wand.

"Not if you do that again. Now Clara, I assume there is a reason for your sudden attack?"

"Oh Fleurypoo! You know I just want to ravish that lovely bo- No no no! I was kidding! Put the wand and fire away! I'm sorry Fleur!"

Clara sank down the cobblestone wall as Fleur stood above her at wand and flame point. Clicking her tongue in disappointment did she wave the fire away from her left hand and put away her wand.

"I swear Fleur. The way you click your tongue makes it seem like you're willing to cause me harm!"

Fleur just sighed and gave Clara a look of irritation. Clara not wanting to suffer the wrath of a veela went straight to her point.

"So you know you Prince Charming? Harry was his name yes? Well don't you want to know more about him?"

''What are you talking about Clara?"

"Well I found a bit of information on your dream- I mean on the boy!"

Clara had to be careful now since Fleur was moments away from turning her into tonight's dinner.

"Info..? What info?"

"Well for one we both know that he wasn't a student at Hogwarts yes?"

Fleur nodded in agreement. She was shocked when she first found out but of course she knew this was a solid fact.

"And?"

"Well the reason why he isn't a student because he happens to be a Squib."

"A Squib...?"

"Yes a Squib. It's like the No-born of our country."

Now Fleur understood. No-born were people in her country that are born from magical parents but happen not to be able to use magic. It made sense now why Harry wasn't a student but it didn't make sense why he was at the staff table.

"Then why is he a teacher?"

"Apparently he is an assistant to the groundskeeper here. He also assists in the Care for Magical Beast course. It appears he's been working here for many years. Though some account the boy being seventeen. Most of the students say he has a good relationship with most of the staff at Hogwarts. Even the nasty ones favor him over the students."

"He works here as a No-born?"

"Apparently. Doesn't it strike you as suspicious! You don't think he's a secret weapon for the British government do you?!"

Clara's eyes twinkled at that statement making her excited at the idea of a spy. Fleur rolled her eyes again knowing about her friends obsession with muggle terms and believes.

"Well as it is suspicious, that has nothing to do with us."

With that Fleur huffed and walked away towards the carriage. Clara smirked and stopped Fleur in her tracks with a few simple sentences.

"I know where he lives. We can meet him right now."

That stopped Fleur instantly as she turned around slowly. If her face was betraying her then it certainly was since the mirth practically slipped off her face.

"You do?"

"Yes Fleur I do. You want to meet him?"

Fleur paused for a second before coughing into her hand.

"Just to ask a few questions of course."

This time it was Clara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Sure sure lets go!"

[Squib]

"So Squibs are not subjected to governmental abuse due to status?"

"Oh no. They do but not the way the Prophet or any other magazine that loves to sprout out lies. We don't get out nails pulled for touching magical creatures or our ears lobes cut off when we spot other wizards in the muggle world."

"Well of course I thought those were lies! Quite preposterous I do say myself. What ignoramus uneducated person will ever fathom that?"

"Watch it Granger. Those ignoramus uneducated people happen to be your peers."

Harry laughed at the baffled look Hermione was giving him but Hermione herself couldn't keep herself from joining in the laughter for long. In all honesty, Harry was quite surprised that he didn't feel self-conscious telling Hermione who he was. Well what he was anyways. He always enjoyed talking to Hermione about subjects that interested him which happened to be mostly academic magic studies. Harry stopped his laughter and slowly got to the final point of the interview. He would have left it as is just giving her the basic information on Squibs and his dealing with it. But he had one question.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you want to get a hundred on that essay?"

Hermione was startled by this question. Harry had already given her quite amount of details on all the questions she had asked him. In all honesty, it was so much that she herself doubted not getting anything but a hundred.

"What... Do you mean Harry?"

"Let's say that I can give you more material that may get you an hundred guaranteed... Would you take it?"

Hermione twitched slightly at this and tried her best to not show her interest. She had to pause a moment before her excitement latched out.

"... Go on."

" Well said information can be about how I came to Hogwarts and lived here? Just a brief description, nothing to hard in facts or in detail. You interested?"

[Squib]

Fleur couldn't believe what she was currently doing. The shame that had risen to her face was just the beginning of her chagrin. She felt not only humiliation in her activity but a small part of discomfort with the course of action she and her friend took to get there. Clara thought it would be an amazing plan to surprise Harry with their visit. Of course this meant sneaking around the outside of the hut and trying to get behind the tent. Now both of the two Beauxbatons students were sneaking in an nearby shrubbery due to the two eavesdropping on the pair in front of them. At first of course Fleur was against any course of action that was being played here but her opinion was shut down with three simple words.

"Aren't you curious?"

Cursing herself and her curious mind, Fleur was now stuck in a predicament in which if she made a move she would be found instantly. Be it as it may, Fleur wanted to see Harry. She didn't want Harry to find her like this. She might get questions she doesn't want to finish. Fleur was about to be done with all of this before Clara stopped her from standing up and brought her face close.

"Shh.. It sounds like he is going to talk about something important."

"But it's not right Clara!"

"It doesn't matter! This is the only time you can hear this is now without any trouble. Do you really want to give this up?"

Fleur was not happy but she did indeed want to know more about the enigma called Harry Potter. Whatever was told of him didn't make sense one bit in why he could keep the allure away. He didn't have an ounce of magic to ward of the allure to start with. It didn't make sense. But she still felt bad for her actions right now.

"Clara I thin-"

"Shhh! He's speaking again!"

[Squib]

Hermione felt like whatever Harry was going to reveal to her was pretty deep. His body became ridged in her eyes with the sparkle fading from the depths of his green orbs. The determination was scaling off his features as he slightly smirked. A smirk that show much chagrin then mirth. Hermione was going to say no to whatever Harry was going to say but she couldn't.

"So let's get this out of the way okay? I known you for a pretty long time and I see you as a good friend Hermione. I guess this is a good time as any to reveal this to you."

Hermione was stunned at his sudden confession but also the tone of his voice. She was suspecting to hear bitterness but only to lighten instead. It was like for the first time in years she was seeing the real Harry Potter. His facial expressions changing to things her eyes never once laid upon.

"I came to Hogwarts around the age of three. Around the time my parents died in a fight against a pair of rogue death eaters. Though Dumbledore fought and destroyed he-who-must-not-be-named, death eaters still thought their laws and principles still mattered. My parents were one of the few who fought against them. But one day while they were out on a picnic... My parents and all of the resistance members were ambushed."

Hermione gasped softly realizing where the story was going. She shook her head softly as she bit her bottom lip softly.

"Harry..."

"They fought hard Hermione. I watched the memory."

With this statement Hermione's eyes went wide with shock to the fact that Harry watched his parents fight. But what shocked her more was the look of pride on Harry's face. His face didn't show any sorrow or sadness but only pride and admiration.

"They fought left and right. Till they clashed wands with a pair of death eaters who looked like a couple. Then they were gone. Just like the wind, they were gone. Soon I was sent to Hogwarts under my God Father's wishes. He still had death eaters to go after and he had a goal. The teachers at first were against it but sooner or later they accepted me and took care of me like their own. "

Harry felt Hermione place a hand on his and softly squeeze. He smiled softly at her attempt to cheer him up.

"From there I learned many things from my teachers and staff. Hagrid taught me how to take care of the schools grounds and creatures which soon lead me to my first job. Of course around the age of eleven my magic never once showed. It never once been shown. But at that point my job was more important to me. It made me feel like I had something important to do you know?"

Though she was honored for Harry to reveal such information, she was still confused why he brought this up.

"Why tell me this Harry?"

"Because I feel like you're a great friend of mine Hermione. A friend I can trust."

His smile grew even more with each word he said. Hermione returned the same smile after realizing what his words meant. Deep in her heart she felt a small tugging sensation. Deep inside she had words that she couldn't express to him. She felt trust and courage. She wanted to say this to him but at last she couldn't. Her wand itself was set to go off with an alarm charm to signal her that she was getting late to arriving at the Perfects meeting. She sighed deeply as Harry pulled away. Harry himself gave a questioning gaze.

"An alarm Harry. It warns me when something important is happening soon and I must attend it."

"Oh then don't let me keep you Hermione."

He laughed softly as Harry got up from his stool. Hermione wasn't happy with herself due to her intolerance to breaking regulations. She sadly stood up from her stool and put her materials away before grabbing her bag.

"Well I hope that was enough materials for your essay. Hopefully it will be a hundred for sure."

"Again, Thank you so much Harry! I really appreciate everything you done and told me."

"Of course Hermione! Anytime you hear?"

"I'll take you up on that offer!"

They both laughed a bit before Hermione had to rush away towards the castle while waving behind her. Harry only smiled at the disappearing form of his good friend. He felt much... lighter getting every single thing he thought was bringing down out of his system. He felt fantastic.


End file.
